How The Mighty Have Fallen
by Dfreak
Summary: Marco has lost everything and he is now hanging out with the outcast of the school...rick. What can happen when two outcasts fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat there alone and looked at all the kids laughing and running around, all happy. My name is Marco Del Rossi and I am known as the gay, the queer or even the school fag. I am alone in the mornings, at lunch and sometimes in classrooms. I use to be cool, I use to have it all a boyfriend, friends, class president but that all changed in a matter of time. What happened, you ask? I entered Dylan's dorm room to wish him a happy birthday about a year ago and I see him on his knees in front of another guy, his mouth wrapped around the guy's rather hard cock and I ran out crying. Why did he do that? I still have no clue; I still try to figure it out even these days. As for my friends they soon left me after what Dylan had told them. He had said I was the one cheating on him and that he left me though it was the other way around. Finally for my presidency, I gave that up to Alex whom had more friends and had actually become more popular then me. I looked around noticing Rick Murray whom I knew as the other school outcast. I sighed, getting up and walking over to Rick. Two outcasts was much better then one, right? I sat beside Rick who only looked at me over his wire-rimmed glasses. We were so different though alike. I had my brown hair which was down to the ends of my earlobes, I had hazel colored eyes and I had braces too. While Rick, he had brown messy hair about my length, those wire-rimmed glasses and his style of clothes was nothing like mine. I went for designer styles while he went for, well, cheap. He still only stared at me until I said "Hello Rick". This made him almost get up and run. Paige, Spinner and all my other ex-friends had picked on him, had beaten him up. I too was once in that crowd but no longer. "Don't run Rick, I want to be your friend, I swear" I told him, scared he would leave me and I would be alone again. He sat there "Marco, why do you bother me now and tormented me before?" I had heard him say which made me sigh as I told him my long story about how my friends left me and how I was all alone. He hugged me tight, forgetting I was gay "Oh Marco!" he said and still didn't let me go. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes 'Was I getting close to Rick?' I thought. He stroked my cheek and then my hair and soon enough had his arms around my and rubbed down my back some. I shivered at the feel of him and I quickly got up "I have to go" I told him staring down at him. He nodded and stared at my face, quickly grabbing my hand and writing something down. "It's my phone number, call me later Marco, we can hook up." I heard those lines all day in my head /we can hook up/. What did he mean by that? I guess I would soon enough find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I walked on my way home I stared at the number that was in my hands. It was Rick's number. Rick, the outsider. When I got home I stared at the phone and without second thought soon enough picked it up. "Rick..." I said as I heard someone pick up the phone. "Hey Marco" he said to me. I shivered hearing his voice "What are we going to do? You said we were going to do something later..." I reminded him. Rick coughed some "Yeah, I was thinking we could go to The Dot." he told me. I wondered what would happen "...Yeah Rick, see you soon." I mumbled hanging up the phone now. I soon took off my clothes, got in the shower and when I got out I put on a pair of brown baggy pants with a nice collared with and then fixing my hair I put on a black fedora hat and smiled at myself in the mirror. I looked good. I then left, beginning to walk to The Dot, very nervous.

I reached the Dot and waited as I looked around a bit, 'where the hell was he' I thought to myself. I soon enough saw a dark figure into, he looked hurt. I ran over to him "...Rick...are you ok, what happened" I asked him as I felt my voice getting shaky and I felt like crying. He stared at me and hugged me close to him "Just Jay and Spinner…trying to beat me up yet again, not big deal, I'm fine." I smiled and laid my head on his chest "Rick, Want to go to the movies?" I asked him. He nodded happily and I, without thinking, wrapped my arm around his waist as I lead us out of The Dot and down to the movie theatre.

He stared at me "I don't have any money, plus what are we going to see?" he asked me. I smiled some "Want to see Star Wars?" I asked, knowing he would probably be into stuff like that. He just smirked at me "sure, but who says we will be watching it..." I stared at him, blushing some myself as I paid for tickets and we walked inside the theatre. We got some popcorn and Nachos and two sodas and then went into the theatre, taking seats in the VERY back.

Just as the movie started, I felt Rick's hand go on my thigh "Rick…"I moaned softly biting my lip some. He smirked some "Yes Marco?" he asked. I knew it was wrong and I barely knew him so I couldn't do anything "Rick...I can't, I'm sorry" I told him sitting there looking at the movie screen. He nodded "I know, eventually though" he told me.

We both sit there in complete silence now, watching the movie and wondering where all this would lead us. I couldn't help but think how this would affect my popularity even more.


End file.
